Rigor Mortis
by JOUGA
Summary: Harry avait toujours voulu connaître ses parents. Mais on ne joue pas avec le temps ou la mort. Encore moins avec les deux à la fois. OS


Rigor Mortis, histoire libre de droits et d'adaptation. Si quelqu'un est partant pour écrire une version plus longue et détaillée, qu'il le fasse !

* * *

><p>Harry avait toujours voulu rencontrer ses parents. Au début pour leur demander pourquoi ils l'avaient laissé seul avec ces horribles Dursley, puis pour pouvoir connaître ces gens exceptionnels - ces héros - qu'ils avaient été. Finalement il se dit que c'était une très mauvaise idée. On ne joue pas avec le temps ou la mort. Encore moins avec les deux à la fois. Il aurait pu prévoir. Il avait préféré ignorer. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre après tout !<p>

C'est ainsi qu'il tua un beau jour de juillet 1978 un certain James Potter dans son jardin de Godric's Hollow. Par hasard. Il avait choisi d'apparaitre dans la demeure de ses grands parents, de les mettre dans le secret, se créer une nouvelle identité. Mais les choses ne se déroulent pas comme prévu, il tombe sur James Potter, jeune homme impétueux qui découvre dans son jardin son double. Magie noire ? Un combat s'engage. Un sort lui échappe, l'autre trébuche, se prend une pierre. Le voilà mort.

Le hasard ne faisant pas les choses à moitié, Madame et Monsieur Potter ne virent qu'un enfant aux cheveux bruns soigneusement décoiffés et aux lunettes rondes - leur fils James, donc – et pensant qu'il avait seulement eu une crise de somnambulisme, lui intimèrent de retourner se coucher.

L'unique James Potter était mort. Ce n'était plus l'ombre d'un problème qui se profilait pour le jeune Harry, mais un néon d'un jaune criard, moche, bruyant et migraineux – et ce pauvre petit Harry détestait les néons jaunes.

Sortant le corps du buisson où il l'avait mit, il lui vida les poches, et le fit disparaître au fond de l'étang. Puis rentra dans la maison, regagnant la chambre de son père qu'il avait visité près de 20 ans plus tard.

Choqué, mais toujours conscient. Il prit ce soir là place dans le lit de son père décédé.

Il dormit peu et mal, installé dans la vaste chambre de son père.

Puis , progressivement, il prit sa place dans la vie.

Les premiers jours, une terrible fièvre le cloua au lit. Puis il plaida la convalescence pour s'astreindre à la vie de famille. Pour tout dire, Il était terrifié à l'idée que l'on se rende compte de son imposture. Il avait eu peur pour ses yeux, au début, peur qu'on les reconnaisse. Mais les nombreux ouvrages de métamorphose (la matière préféré de James) lui avaient fourni une solution. Provisoire, certes, mais bienvenue. Un simple sortilège changeant le vert en brun.

Il savait que James venait de terminer sa 7è année et se préparait à passer le concours du Ministère pour devenir Auror. Tout ça lui faciliterait la tâche : il pourrait s'éloigner de ses proches. Se planquer. Et il se planqua, passant ses journées et ses nuits à étudier, cherchant des réponses dans les ouvrages centenaires de la bibliothèque des Potter.

Mais il ne pouvait évidemment pas éviter l'inévitable.

« Ses » amis lui rendirent visite. Il ne les invita pas à entrer, mais à le laisser seul.

Il reçut une lettre de Lily (une lettre de sa mère !) qui lui proposait un rendez-vous sur le chemin de traverse, un mois plus tard. Il accepta avec joie. Sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait.

Ce n'est que progressivement qu'il comprit toutes les implications de son acte malheureux. Non content d'avoir tué un homme, il avait tué son géniteur avant sa propre naissance. Il n'existerait plus dans le futur, et cela lui était impensable. Allait-il disparaître ? Qui serait là pour vaincre Voldemort ? Neville ? Il était devenu fort, oui, mais il n'était pas à la hauteur.

Sa seule solution fut de faire comme s'il était James. Comme si.

Il se retrouvait en lui. Il aimait sa vie, sa famille, ses amis. Il avait les mêmes rêves. Il était enfin reconnu à sa juste valeur.

Il s'ouvrit aux autres. Progressivement. Il redécouvrit Sirius, fut surpris par cet autre Remus , ignorant un Peter pourtant méconnaissable. Et puis il passa beaucoup de temps avec Lily, ravie par ce nouveau James : plus à l'écoute, plus réfléchi, plus passionné aussi.

En dépit de tout cela, il n'allait pas bien, les mêmes questions revenant sans cesse.

Il voulait les sauver du chaos, mais il ne pouvait se soustraire de l'innommable.

Par une potion, il oublia ses origines, et une partie de l'Histoire qu'il était le seul à connaître. Et Harry devint James.

Le 31 juillet 1980 un enfant nommé Harry Potter faisait son entrée dans le monde.

Pourquoi "Harry" ? James Potter vous répondrait qu'il ne sait pas, le nom s'étant imposé à lui, comme le souvenir d'une ancienne vie.

18 ans plus tard, Harry Potter décidait de retourner dans le passé. Il avait toujours voulu rencontrer ses parents. Au début pour leur demander pourquoi ils l'avaient laissé seul avec ces horribles Dursley, puis pour pouvoir connaître ces gens exceptionnels - ces héros - qu'ils avaient été. Puis il se dit que c'était une très mauvaise idée. On ne joue pas avec le temps ou la mort. Encore moins avec les deux à la fois. Il aurait pu prévoir. Il avait préféré ignorer. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre après tout !


End file.
